Waktu
by Quartet PeTeng
Summary: "Waktu yang mempertemukan kita, waktu juga yang akan memisahkan kita." Mabuchi Kou bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah menyerah. Maka, sekecil apapun peluangnya, dia akan terus berharap sampai harapan itu benar-benar hilang, dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kenangan untuk orang-orang tersayang. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Berhentilah keras kepala." Pria berusia 25 tahun itu memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. "Kalau ku bilang istirahat, maka istirahatlah," tangannya yang putih ramping terjulur, merapikan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi kening adiknya. "Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi."

"Aku akan susah kalau kau terus begini." Tatapannya melembut, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat mengelus wajah itu dengan sayang. Walau berbagai pikiran buruk terus saja melintas di pikirannya bagaikan kereta yang melaju cepat, harapan tidak akan pudar dari benaknya.

Baginya, apa yang dikatakan orang-orang berbaju putih itu hanyalah omong kosong. Semuanya hanya omong kosong. Dia tidak percaya sedikitpun pada apa yang mereka katakan, tentang hidup orang tersayangnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya hilang harapan, sekalipun harapan itu memang benar-benar sudah tidak ada.

Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, menangis sekeras-kerasnya, saat tahu bahwa kebersamaan mereka hanya tinggal hitungan bulan. Ini tidak adil, sungguh tidak adil. Kenapa?

Kenapa ia baru disadarkan sekarang? Saat semuanya sudah seperti ini? Saat keadaan orang tersayangnya sudah seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan sakit ini saja kepadanya?

"Aku lah yang seharusnya menanggung ini semua, bukan kau.." Air matanya menetes. Satu demi satu berjatuhan di atas pipi putih pucat itu. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menahan ini semua.

"Bangunlah..kita bermain lagi," dia berhenti sejenak, "seperti yang kau inginkan." Kemudian menciumi pipi itu dengan sayang. Dengan kasih yang tak terkira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Nii-san, kau lihat jam tanganku yang baru ku beli kemarin?" Mabuchi Kou berteriak, "bersamama mu?" lanjutnya kemudian, tergesa turun menuju lantai bawah, tempat kakaknya menyiapkan sarapan.

"Nii-san?!" Ulangnya sekali lagi. Karena sang kakak memang sengaja tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan adiknya. Menggoda remaja tanggung seperti Kou memang selalu jadi kegiatan favorit pria itu.

Tanaka Youichi tersenyum. Membalikkan badan dengan kedua tangan memegang dua piring roti bakar untuk sarapan mereka.

"Makanlah dulu." Katanya. Sepiring roti bakar menggugah selera itu langsung disantap dengan lahap oleh Kou. Tanaka tergelak, mengabaikan Kou yang menatapnya dengan mata memicing. Mencoba mengintimidasi seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Nanti akan ku antar kau ke sekolah."

Dentingan pisau dan garpu itu seketika terhenti. Perkataan Tanaka sukses membuat Kou kesal. Masih pagi _mood_nya sudah berantakan gara-gara ucapan kakaknya.

"Tidak perlu," Kou berdiri, "aku bisa naik sepeda ke sekolah." Katanya melanjutkan. Tangan pucat kurusnya langsung mengambil ransel yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja makan. Tanpa memberi kesempatan kakaknya untuk bicara, Kou langsung pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Tanaka berusaha mengejarnya. Berkeras ingin mengantar Kou ke sekolah, dengan alasan tidak mau adiknya merasa lelah. Oke, Kou tahu kenapa kekhawatiran itu bisa datang. _Tapi kan― _

_Oh ayolah, apa setiap pagi aku harus menghadapi Nii-san yang keras kepala ini? Apa yang dikhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini? Masalah kesehatanku? Sudah cukup! Selalu dianggap lemah membuatku muak! _

"Biarkan aku pergi Nii-san! Aku akan terlambat kalau kau terus saja―" Kou berusaha melepaskan genggaman kakaknya dari tangannya. "memegangi ku seperti ini."

"Pokoknya kau harus ku antar ke sekolah!" Tanaka masih berkeras. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan ketegasan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Kou mengernyit melihatnya.

_Ada apa dengannya? _

"Kenapa kau begitu berlebihan? Aku sudah sehat dan―"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk ke mobilku. Nanti kau terlambat."

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Nii-san! Hei!"

Kou, sekeras apapun kau melepaskan genggaman itu, tetap tidak akan bisa. Tanaka sudah menyeretmu masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Kou yang memasang raut wajah kesal luar biasa.

Sejujurnya, sekesal apapun Kou terhadap Tanaka, Kou tetap menuruti perintah kakaknya itu dan tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Karena hanya ada Tanaka dalam hidupnya. Hanya kepada Tanaka lah, Kou bergantung.

Sejak kedua orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Sejak Ibunya memenangkan hak asuh atas Kou, dan mengganti nama marga anak itu. Kou tetap saja kembali pada Tanaka.

"Jangan terus cemberut begitu, nanti tidak ada gadis yang mau mendekatimu lho." Tanaka mengacak rambut hitam Kou dengan lembut. Membuat rambut yang memang asalnya tidak pernah rapih itu terlihat semakin tidak karuan. Kou memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela. Tidak mau melihat Tanaka yang sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Sampai akhirnya mobil hitam metalik itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung besar bertingkat empat yang menjulang di hadapannya. Mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihat dengan penuh kekaguman, atau yang hanya sekadar melihat tanpa peduli dengan detail gedung megah tersebut.

Kou segera membuka pintu samping mobil. Ingin cepat terbebas dari Tanaka dan bertemu teman-temannya di kelas. Namun, sepertinya Kou harus menunda dulu perjumpaannya dengan teman-temannya itu, saat sebelah tangannya masih di tahan oleh Tanaka. Sang kakak yang memiliki kekhawatiran berlebih terhadap adiknya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Kou malas. Kemudian menghela napas lelah.

"Ingat, jangan terlalu banyak mengikuti kegiatan di luar kegiatan belajar. Kalau sudah waktunya pulang, pulanglah."

Ini yang tidak Kou sukai dari Tanaka. Sikap berlebihannya membuat Kou selalu merasa muak. Tapi walaupun begitu, Kou tetap mengangguk dengan wajah enggan. Dan seperti yang Kou duga, sikapnya ini akan membuat Tanaka melepas genggamannya dan membiarkan Kou berjalan perlahan menjauhinya.

Sejenak Tanaka terdiam, memandangi tangannya yang tadi terus berada di atas tangan kurus adiknya. Sampai berapa lamakah dirinya akan bisa menggenggam tangan itu?

_Sampai berapa lama?_ Pikir Tanaka gelisah. Ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya, kini menghantui. Membuat pria itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kou! Seperti biasa, kau kereeeen!" Kominato Aya menepuk pundak Kou. Maksudnya sih ingin dekat dengan murid baru yang selalu dia anggap keren itu, tapi..niatnya tidak disambut dengan baik oleh yang bersangkutan. Kou selalu tak acuh padanya.

Kou juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Kominato selalu menyebutnya 'keren'. Padahal mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, dan Kou selalu pasif menanggapi keceriaan pemuda itu. Entahlah, hanya Kominato yang bersikap begitu padanya.

Sisanya? Hanya menganggap Kou sebagai murid baru yang dingin dan sedikit 'sombong'. Mungkin karena Kou termasuk anak yang lumayan pintar di kelas. Dan Kou sukses menjadi bahan perbincangan para siswi di kelasnya, saat dia berdiri di sana, memperkenalkan diri, beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mabuchi-kun, maaf..apa kau tertarik mengikuti festival sekolah yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi?" Seorang siswi dengan rambut pendek yang terlihat manis, bertanya malu-malu pada Kou. Namanya Makita Yuuri. Dia salah satu siswi yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya saat Kou berjalan pertama kali menuju salah satu kursi yang akan diduduki Kou selama beberapa semester ke depan.

Kebetulan, belum ada satu orangpun guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka. Jadi semuanya masih bisa dengan bebas mengobrol dengan teman sebangku, ataupun saling melempar ejekan yang akan mengundang seluruh tawa penghuni kelas. Kecuali Kou, tentu.

"Kalau itu wajib, aku akan ikut." Balas Kou sekenanya. Makita mengangguk antusias mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir itu. Gadis berperawakan mungil itupun langsung mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, dan menulis nama 'Mabuchi Kou' di sana.

Ah ya, tempat duduk Makita hanya selisih satu bangku di depan Kou. Dan tepat di belakang Makita adalah tempat duduk Kominato.

"Dan..emm..Mabuchi-kun, apa kau bisa memainkan salah satu alat musik?" Tanya Makita lagi. Membuat Kou mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela luar, ke arah Makita. Sontak membuat wajah gadis imut itu sedikit memanas.

"Apa itu juga wajib?" Kou bertanya balik, sambil memiringkan wajah dan tangan yang bertopang di atas dagu, rambut hitam ikal itupun sedikit terbang terbawa angin, karena jendela yang memang sengaja dia buka.

Makita makin ketar-ketir dibuatnya, dan Kominato diam-diam berbisik 'kereeenn'. Yang menjadi objek kekaguman mereka sih hanya diam dengan wajah datar sambil menunggu jawaban Makita.

"Makita-san?" Kou bertanya sekali lagi. Makita seakan tersadar dengan ekspresi seperti tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seseorang diam-diam.

"I-iya, itu tidak wajib sih Mabuchi-kun. Hanya saja..kami kekurangan orang dalam hal musik. Aku kira Mabuchi-kun―"

"Aku bisa main viola dan gitar..sedikit." Jawab Kou, memotong ucapan Makita.

Bola mata coklat itu berbinar senang. _Viola! Ini akan jadi menarik kalau ada seseorang yang memainkan viola di kelas kita!_

"Itu bagus sekali Mabuchi-kun. Terima kasih." Makita membungkuk sedikit, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Kou.

Obrolan mereka pun berhenti sampai di sini saat ada seorang guru berbadan tambun masuk dengan santainya ke dalam kelas, lalu menjelaskan pada semua anak didiknya, kenapa dia bisa terlambat hari ini.

Kominato menghela napas. Padahal dia baru akan mengajak Kou mengobrol soal game dan sepak bola. Siapa tahu Kou akan tertarik dan mereka menjadi akrab lewat obrolan itu.

_Ah, masih ada waktu istirahat untuk mengobrol dengannya kan?! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mohon bantuannya Yoshioka-san." Tanaka membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebagai tanda kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Yoshioka-san' itupun merasa tidak enak terhadap sikap Tanaka yang menurutnya agak berlebihan. Tanpa Tanaka bersikap seperti itupun, Yoshioka akan dengan senang hati membantu pria tersebut.

Cepat-cepat, Yoshioka memegang pundak bidang itu, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera berdiri dengan benar lagi. Karena..yah.. mereka sedang bicara di tempat umum, malu juga di lihat orang-orang yang lewat di depan kafe, maupun yang ada di dalam kafe.

Keduanya pun duduk kembali.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya, dan memantau kondisinya, Tanaka-san?" Tanya Yoshioka.

Tanaka membenarkan posisi duduknya sedikit lebih tegak. Dengan cepat, pria itu menjawab, "sore ini juga sudah bisa. Yoshioka-san."

"Oke, sore ini ya." Yoshioka tersenyum ramah. Dan dibalas hal serupa oleh Tanaka. Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut sampai siang menjelang. Diakhiri dengan Yoshioka yang mengaku mendapat telpon dari pihak Rumah Sakit, bahwa hari ini dirinya mendapat seorang pasien yang harus ditangani dengan cepat.

Sebelum pergi, Yoshioka meyakinkan sekali lagi kepada Tanaka, bahwa sore ini dirinya benar-benar bisa berkunjung ke rumahnya. Soal pasien yang menantinya akan Yoshioka selesaikan dengan cepat.

Tanaka berterima kasih, dan keduanya pun saling membungkuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoshioka sudah hilang dari pandangan.

_Semoga harapan semakin terbuka lebar, Kou.. _

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ao Haru Ride © Io Sakisaka**

**Waktu © KyuMinnie**

**An Alternative Universe Fanfict**

**Genre :: Slice of life**

**Main Cast ::**

**Mabuchi Kou (16)**

**Tanaka Youichi (25)**

**Yoshioka Futaba (22)**

**Others ::**

**Aya Kominato (16)**

**Makita Yuuri (16)**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah fanfict mainstream dari animanga yang juga mainstream :v **

**Jadi, lanjut atau hapus? **

**Minta RnR-nya semua~ :3**

**P.S **

**Saya baru di fandom ini, yoroshiku~ *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kou~ kita pulang bersama, ya!" Ajak Kominato, semangat. Terlalu semangat untuk seseorang yang telah berlari dua keliling lapangan, hanya karena tidak memperhatikan saat sensei sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan. Lihat, matanya berbinar penuh harap pada pemuda yang masih duduk dibelakangnya―sibuk memberesi buku yang berserakan di atas meja.

Kou mengangguk kecil, menyetujui ajakan tersebut.

Makita yang daritadi memperhatikan juga sebenarnya ingin ikut bergabung dengan mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya tugas sebagai ketua penyelenggara festival sudah menanti, dan membuatnya menghela napas −kecewa− yang tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh mata kecoklatan Kou.

Namun Kou nampak tidak begitu peduli. _Bukan urusanku,_ katanya dalam hati.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya memberesi buku-buku dan alat-alat belajar lainnya, Kou menggeser kursi lalu berdiri. Diikuti oleh Kominato. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari dalam kelas. Sempat risih oleh tatapan dan bisikan sebagian siswi yang tidak sengaja mereka lewati. Dan hal itu membuat Kominato menaikkan kerah seragamnya, Ge-eR.

Apalagi saat Kominato tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan salah seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang dengan raut wajah datar yang sebenarnya sedang menatap sinis padanya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak disadari oleh Kominato.

Kou yang penasaran, sempat melirik ke arah Kominato yang berjalan disampingnya. Namun segera mengarahkan kembali pandangannya ke depan, begitu melihat cengiran mencurigakan yang tersungging di bibir tipis temannya itu.

Sampai di loker, mereka mengambil sepatu masing-masing. Suasana sudah sedikit sepi karena memang hanya tinggal beberapa siswa dan siswi saja yang tersisa. Dan Kou dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang siswa yang dilihat dari ekspresi dan penampilannya, dia baru saja berlari.

Kominato menatapnya dengan sorot mata penasaran, sedangkan Kou, kembali sibuk dengan lokernya. Saat Kominato sudah ingin bertanya, Kou menghalangi. Pemuda itu ingin memberi kesempatan dulu pada siswa tersebut untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Setelah merasa lega, siswa itu memberitahu mereka, kalau ada seorang wanita cantik dan seksi, yang sedang berdiri manis di depan gerbang sekolah.

Dia ingat, wanita itu menanyakan seseorang bernama 'Mabuchi Kou', padanya.

Kou bertanya siapa, namun siswa tersebut hanya menggeleng sambil mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Mereka bertiga keluar dari dalam sekolah bersama-sama.

"Kenapa kau terlihat capek sekali sih?" Kominato yang penasaran bertanya. Siswa tersebut dengan malu-malu menjawab, "gadis itu bilang, kalau aku bisa dengan cepat memanggil Mabuchi-san, dia akan memberiku sebuah kecupan."

"BOHONG! Kau sudah dibohongi! Mana ada yang seperti itu!" Teriak Kominato heboh. Tapi sayang, siswa tersebut tidak mendengarkan teriakan Kominato, dan sibuk dengan delusinya tentang gadis yang sudah memberinya harapan palsu tersebut.

"Apakah yang itu?" Tanya Kou, sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang dengan anggunnya terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

Siswa tersebut mengangguk antusias, dan Kominato langsung membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Kou, tetap berwajah datar.

Sebelum ketiganya menghampiri mobil tersebut, seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu sudah terlebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ketiganya, mencoba menebak siapakah yang bernama 'Mabuchi Kou' diantara mereka bertiga.

_Dan..anak yang mirip dengan Tanaka-san itu mungkin.._

"Kou?" Tanyanya, saat mereka benar-benar berhadapan.

Yang dipanggil mengangguk. "Siapa kau?" tanya Kou dengan alis berkerut. Kominato sibuk memandangi mobil mewah berwarna merah yang dimiliki gadis tersebut. Sedangkan siswa yang tadi, raut wajahnya seperti menagih janji, 'katanya kau ingin memberiku sebuah kecupan?' namun diabaikan.

"Namaku Yoshioka Futaba. Salam kenal Kou, semuanya." Jawab gadis itu riang. Lalu mereka memperkenalkan diri satu persatu.

Kou seperti ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi pada gadis yang mengaku bernama 'Yoshioka Futaba' itu, namun sepertinya…dia kalah cepat. Futaba sudah menarik Kou untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, dan meninggalkan kedua temannya dengan wajah kesal sekaligus kaget.

Sudah pasti Kou merasa lebih kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh gadis yang baru saja dia kenal. Mungkin saja gadis manis ini penculik kan?

Tapi Kou tetap berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang dan datar.

"Maaf membawamu tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tanaka-san menyuruhku untuk―"

"Oh, jadi kau temannya Nii-san." Diam-diam Kou menghela napas lega. Pandangannya yang tadi tertuju lurus ke depan, karena sedikit merasa tegang dan waspada, sekarang beralih ke arah jendela. Melihat pemandangan luar jauh lebih bagus daripada menanggapi ocehan gadis itu tentang bagaimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Tanaka.

Merasa tidak diacuhkan, akhirnya Futaba ―begitu dia biasa dipanggil― memutuskan untuk diam. Malu juga kan kalau orang yang kau ajak bicara ternyata tidak mempedulikanmu sedikitpun? Walaupun Futaba sempat ingin bereteriak, 'dengarkan kalau ada orang sedang bicara, dasar bocah!' tapi niat itu Futaba urungkan.

_Yah, bagaimanapun bocah tetaplah bocah. Dan sialnya kau harus menghadapi bocah menyebalkan ini dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan._ Batin Futaba.

"Oh iya Kou, panggil saja aku Futaba."

Hening..

_Ah, mungkin pikirannya sedang melayang entah ke mana. Ya, aku harus maklum. Dia masih remaja dan sudah pasti banyak hal-hal khas remaja yang dia pikirkan bukan? Hm, nanti bilang sekali lagi saja. _

"Futaba-san, rumahku sudah terlewat beberapa blok." Ucap Kou tiba-tiba.

Futaba bengong, lalu langsung memutar balik mobilnya. _Benarkah terlewat? Dan, dia bilang apa, hah? Apa? Jadi dia mendengarnya? Dia tidak melamun? Ah, bikin kesal dan malu saja! _

"Maaf, aku baru pertama kali ke daerah sini, hahahaha." Untuk menutupi kegugupannya, Futaba hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

Memang sebenarnya daritadi juga Kou dengar kok apa yang Futaba katakan. Bagaimanapun kan mereka masih berada dalam satu mobil yang sama. Kou hanya malas menanggapi ocehannya, itu saja.

"Ini ya?" Futaba memarkinkan mobilnya di depan halaman rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, juga tidak bisa dibilang besar. Tapi memang yang paling bagus diantara semua rumah yang ada di blok itu.

Kou mengangguk, lalu keluar dari mobil. Langkahnya terhenti saat Futaba tiba-tiba bilang, "aku boleh mampir kan?"

"Ya." Jawab Kou singkat. Futaba mengikuti pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

_Tapi lumayanlah, daripada sebuah anggukan tanpa suara._ Batin Futaba, memikirkan bagaimana respon yang diberikan pemuda itu kepedanya.

Kou lalu mempersilahkan Futaba menunggu di ruang santai. Sementara dia sendiri naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Ditinggal sendiri di ruangan yang cukup besar tapi sangat nyaman itu membuat Futaba berkesempatan menjelajah setiap isi ruangan. Dari mulai melihat foto-foto keluarga, sampai meniliti beberapa koleksi gelas-gelas kaca yang ada di sana.

_Tapi tunggu, kenapa hanya ada foto Kou, Tanaka, dan Ibunya? Dimana foto sang Ayah? Dan lagi, rumah yang cukup besar ini terasa sepi sekali. Apa tidak ada penghuni lain selain Kou? Aku tahu kalau Tanaka-san masih bekerja di kantornya. Tapi.._

"Mau minum apa?" Suara Kou yang datang dari arah belakang Futaba tiba-tiba mengejutkan gadis itu. Refleks, Futaba membalikkan badan dan hampir saja tangannya menyenggol sebuah guci kecil yang terpajang di atas meja tempat foto-foto tersebut berada.

Kou berjalan menghampiri Futaba, dan membenarkan posisi guci tersebut. Untung tidak jadi jatuh ke lantai, hanya sedikit miring dari posisi semula. Karena guci tersebut adalah guci kesayangan Ibunya, Kou tidak mau kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada guci tersebut.

"Ma-maaf, Kou." Kata Futaba gugup. Kou mengangguk dan sekali lagi bertanya pada Futaba, "mau minum apa?" yang dijawab Futaba dengan "apa saja yang penting manis."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Balas Kou. Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik lagi menuju dapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Futaba bertanya, "tidak ada pembantu?"

"Kami tidak memperkerjakan pembantu." Jawab Kou singkat, dan kembali berjalan.

Entah kenapa, saat berhadapan dengan Kou tadi membuat Futaba sedikit gugup. Padahal, beberapa jam yang lalu Futaba hanya menganggap dan melihat Kou sebagai bocah labil yang sangat anti sosial dan tidak bisa bergaul.

_Tapi sesaat tadi…rasanya sedikit berbeda. _

_Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan sih?! Dia itu hanya anak kecil, dan kau adalah wanita dewasa yang sebentar lagi akan― _

"Ini minumannya. Silahkan." Kou meletakkan segelas jus strawberry di atas meja ruang santai. Dan lagi-lagi kemunculannya membuat Futaba kaget setengah mati. Apalagi tadi wajahnya sedang memerah karena memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya malu sekaligus mustahil.

Kou duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Futaba. Sedangkan Futaba, mulai meminum jus segar itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sampai kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Kou. Dia menatap Futaba dengan mata kecoklatannya, intens. Futaba berusaha untuk bersikap normal.

_Bocah ini benar-benar punya feromon yang kuat sekali! Sial! _

"Sampai Tanaka-san pulang. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." Jawab Futaba, sambil meletakkan kembali gelas jus yang tinggal tersisa setengah.

_Mungkinkah Nii-san sudah mulai serius menjalin hubungan? _

"Oh, sudah berapa lama dengan Nii-san?" Tanya Kou lagi. Futaba melotot, sepertinya gadis itu tahu ke mana maksud pertanyaan Kou barusan. Maka, Futaba cepat-cepat menjawab, "bu-bukan seperti itu. Kami tidak berhubungan seperti yang kau bayangkan," agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

"Kau ini tipe _tsundere_ ya? Nii-san tidak pernah cerita padaku soal hubungannya dengan seorang―"

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak menyimpulkan sesuatunya sendiri?!" Cukup, Futaba tarik lagi pandangannya terhadap Kou yang pendiam dan dingin. Ternyata bocah itu cukup menyebalkan dan sedikit cerewet.

"Oh, habisnya daritadi wajahmu merah, ku kira karena kau terus-terusan memikirkan Nii―"

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan! Dasar bocah!" Futaba akhirnya tidak bisa mengontrol lagi emosinya. Sikapnya yang tadi tenang kini hilang dalam sekejap karena pertanyaan Kou yang menyebalkan dan memang sok tahu.

"Nah kan, sifat aslimu keluar." Kata Kou santai. Pemuda itu menyelonjorkan kakinya ke atas sofa dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal.

Futaba menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba bersikap tenang kembali. Dia lupa kalau menghadapi anak semacam Kou tidak boleh dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Bisa fatal akibatnya kalau Kou nantinya ikut-ikutan kesal karena berdebat dengannya.

_Aku lebih senang menangani nenek-nenek atau kakek-kakek daripada bocah seperti Kou. _Batinnya kesal. Dan untuk meredamnya, Futaba menyandarkan tubuh pada sofa empuk yang dia duduki, lalu mengambil sebuah bantal berbentuk bulat untuk dipeluknya. Cara seperti itu selalu ampuh meredakan emosi seorang Yoshioka Futaba.

Tidak terdengar lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan atau pendapat-pendapat aneh dari Kou. Futaba yang penasaran, menegakkan lagi tubuhnya untuk melihat Kou.

_Oh, rupanya dia tertidur…_

Diliputi rasa penasaran yang berlebih, Futaba mengamati Kou lebih dekat. Dia berjongkok di samping tubuh Kou yang tertidur.

_Rambutnya hitam dan acak-acakan seperti tidak penah disisir..tapi lembut.. _

Gadis itu menyentuh sedikit helaian rambut Kou. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya sampai melakukan hal seperti itu.

_Kulitnya putih, bahkan cenderung pucat.. mata yang tertutup ini punya pandangan yang tegas sekaligus…lembut. _

_Err..sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan? Dan..apa yang dimiliki anak ini sampai membuatku selalu hampir kehilangan kontrol? Bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.. _

Takut kalau Kou akan bangun tiba-tiba, akhirnya Futaba kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang mungkin bisa terjadi jika dirinya terus bersama dengan bocah yang baru beberapa jam dia kenal ini. Dan lagi, berapa lama Futaba harus menunggu Tanaka pulang? Futaba ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan berbincang dengan seseorang yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya di apartemen milik Futaba.

_Uh, memikirkanmu membuatku jadi merasa bersalah~ _

Futaba tanpa sadar ikut memejamkan matanya. Udara sejuk yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan membuat matanya tidak kuasa menahan rasa kantuk. Tapi, baru juga beberapa detik mata itu terpejam, suara seseorang yang sudah lumayan Futaba kenal, masuk memenuhi gendang telinganya.

_Tanaka-san akhirnya pulang.._

"Eh, Yoshioka-san, ternyata belum pulang ya?" Tanya Tanaka merasa tidak enak. Pria itu kira Futaba akan langsung pulang begitu mengantarkan Kou ke rumah.

"Tanaka-san lupa kalau kita akan langsung membicarakan hal itu pada Kou?" Balas Futaba, bertanya balik.

Tanaka seakan tersadar dari sesuatu, "ah iya, benar juga. Maaf aku pulang agak terlambat, dan membuatmu menunggu hampir―" Tanaka mengecek jam tangan hitam yang dia pakai, "1 jam lebih."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Tanaka-san." Futaba tersenyum ramah.

Tanaka menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dan berjalan menghampiri Kou yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa dengan nyenyak.

"Dia selalu seperti ini kalau sedang menungguku pulang." Kata Tanaka tiba-tiba. Futaba tersenyum maklum. Gadis itu kembali memandangi wajah Kou, bersama dengan Tanaka.

Dan dari sanalah, Futaba dapat melihat dengan jelas kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Futaba memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya disayang oleh seorang kakak, karena memang dia anak tunggal.

Tapi melihat bagaimana Tanaka membelai rambut hitam Kou yang sedikit menutupi kelopak matanya, Futaba dapat merasakan kehangatan yang Tanaka berikan untuk Kou. Seakan-akan kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Hnnnghhmm..Nii-san?" Lenguhan itu terdengar. Membuat Tanaka membalasnya dengan satu sentuhan lembut pada rambut hitam itu.

"Kau memang selalu sadar kalau aku sudah datang ya, Kou?"

Kou membuka matanya lebih lebar. Melihat Tanaka yang sedang duduk dan membelai rambutnya, lalu Futaba yang berdiri di dekat Tanaka.

Seketika, Kou langsung mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Dan kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing karena perpindahan posisi yang tiba-tiba itu.

Tanaka terlihat khawatir, namun Kou meyakinkan kalau sakitnya akan hilang dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Walaupun begitu, Tanaka masih saja khawatir.

"Nii-san?" Tanya Kou.

"Ya?" Jawab Tanaka. Pria itu memperhatikan Kou yang melihat dirinya dan Futaba secara bergantian. "Ada apa Kou?"

"Kau dan dia sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan?"

Tanaka nampak belum mengerti apa yang Kou tanyakan. Sementara Futaba, dengan lantangnya bilang, "sudah ku bilang aku dan Tanaka-san tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Dan lagi kita berdua baru bertemu kemarin! Aku juga sudah bilang, jangan suka menyimpulkan sesuatunya sendiri, menyebalkan! Huh."

Tanaka baru mengerti. Dengan canggung, dia meminta maaf pada Futaba atas kelakuan Kou yang menurutnya sudah tidak sopan ini. Futaba menghela napas sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Kou, dia itu dokter yang akan memantau kondisimu, mulai sekarang." Kata Tanaka menjelaskan. "Jadi, bersikap baiklah padanya. Ya?"

"Dokter? Memantau kondisiku?" Tanya Kou sambil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

Tanaka mengangguk, begitu pula dengan Futaba, yang kini sudah kembali duduk di sofa tempatnya semula.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau punya pengasuh!" Kou bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Tanaka yang berteriak memanggilnya. Futaba juga ikut berdiri, kaget atas reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kou.

Mereka berdua mengejar Kou ke lantai atas. Tepat di depan pintu kamar Kou, Tanaka berteriak, menggedor pintu, membujuk Kou untuk segera membukanya. Namun pintu berwarna putih itu tidak kunjung terbuka.

Tanaka sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kou di dalam sana. Futaba menyentuh pundak pria itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Lalu, Futaba mengetuk pintu kamar Kou pelan, dan bicara selembut mungkin pada Kou.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Keheningan diantara mereka semakin membuat Tanaka khawatir.

"Tenanglah Tanaka-san, Kou pasti baik-baik saja, ya?" Futaba tersenyum. Tanaka menegakkan kembali wajahnya yang semula dia tundukkan, lalu mengangguk kecil. Pria itu bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu kamar Kou.

"Aku antar kau pulang ya, Yoshioka-san?" Tawar Tanaka. Futaba menggeleng. Dia bawa mobil, dan sudah terbiasa pulang malam. Dan sebelum pulang, Futaba memberikan beberapa butir tablet pada Tanaka.

Pria itu mengantarkan Futaba sampai depan pintu, kemudian membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Futaba. Setelah mobil mewah berwarna merah itu benar-benar menghilang dari halaman depan rumah mereka, Tanaka bergegas lagi menuju lantai dua.

Pintu itu masih tertutup.

_Apa Kou baik-baik saja? _

_Bukalah pintunya Kou.._

Cklek.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu putih itu terbuka. Tanaka tentu senang bukan main melihat Kou berdiri diambang pintu dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Walau wajah pucatnya tetap membuat Tanaka khawatir.

"Kou, dengarkan penjelasanku." Kata Tanaka.

"Masuklah." Balas Kou.

Tanaka menutup pintu kamar Kou, sedangkan Kou berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya. Duduk di sana, menunggu Tanaka menjelaskan sesuatu yang sempat membuatnya hampir 'naik darah'.

"Yoshioka-san tidak akan menjadi pengasuhmu." Kata Tanaka. Pria itu duduk di kursi belajar adiknya. "Dia adalah Dokter yang akan memantau kondisi kesehatanmu." Lanjutnya.

Kedua tangan Kou meremas seprai berwarna biru miliknya dengan kuat. "Apa sudah semakin parah?" Tanya Kou pada Tanaka, sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kemudian kedua kakak-beradik itu saling bertatapan. Walaupun ekspresi Kou terbilang datar, namun Tanaka tahu, kalau adiknya itu menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Rasa sakit itu bisa kapanpun menyerangnya.

"Kou―"

"Yah, aku tahu Nii-san selalu menganggapku lemah dan―"

"Kau kuat. Itu saja." Tanaka berdiri, berjongkok di depan adiknya. Tersenyum seraya mengusap rambut hitam Kou dengan penuh kasih.

"Optimis Kou. Ingat, harapan akan selalu ada bagi mereka yang tidak pernah berhenti berharap dan berdoa." Kata Tanaka dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau selalu bilang begitu."

Tanaka memeluk tubuh kurus itu perlahan. Lama. Sampai setetes airmata membasahi pundak pria itu.

Keduanya sangat tahu, ini akan sulit.. untuk mereka..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Futaba tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa dirinya merasa tertarik sekali pada pasien barunya tersebut?

Futaba yakin ini bukan rasa tertarik terhadap lawan jenis. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Mungkin.

Karena hei, perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh. Sangat jauh.

"Futaba-san," seseorang memanggilnya.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu masih diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Futaba-san, anda ingin membiarkan pasien yang baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang ICU mati karena anda tidak segera menolongnya?" Dengan sedikit emosi, orang tersebut menepuk pundak Futaba, dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Futaba memang sudah keterlaluan. Dia sadar itu. Kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang Dokter di Rumah Sakit ternama bisa dipertanyakan kalau sampai seorang susterpun menegurnya seperti tadi.

Maka setelah meminta maaf, Futaba langsung mengambil jubah putih kebanggaannya, dan segera berlari menuju ICU. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang masih tersisa. Peluang sekecil apapun sangat berarti untuk Dokter seperti Futaba.

Dan sebelum operasi besar itu dimulai, Futaba selalu bilang sesuatu yang dapat memicu semangat para Dokter dan asistennya yang lain. Dengan bilang,

"Ingat, selama proses operasi berlangsung, kalian harus tetap tenang, berdoa, dan tidak boleh sekalipun berhenti berharap. Karena sekecil apapun, harapan akan selalu ada. Mengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Nyawa seorang manusia kini berada menjadi tanggungjawab mereka. Walaupun tetap, Tuhan selalu turut serta di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nii-san, aku tidak mau waktuku habis sia-sia." Kata Kou. Wajahnya tertunduk, dan tangan kurusnya mencengkram kuat kaus bagian kanannya.

"Maka, kalau kondisiku semakin buruk, jangan bawa aku ke Rumah Sakit."

"Aku ingin tetap di sini. Di rumah. Boleh?"

Dengan satu anggukan, dan semuanya gelap. Dingin dan sunyi. Tanaka bersikeras menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Saat melihat tubuh itu melemas jatuh ke pelukannya.

_Waktu kita masih banyak tersisa Kou…_

_Aku ingin kita berdua menghabiskannya dengan bahagia tanpa ada rasa sakit… _

**::TBC::**

**Balesan Review:: ^^ **

**Ori9Iri a.k.a Mbak Pita :: Tadaimaaaa #salah**  
** nggak nyangka Futaba jadi dokter umur 22 :3 Lanjuuuut mbak jeng, aku udah penasaran aja ih**

**-mbae, gomen ne..apdetnya lama :v #diaspeeclesh **

**agerazoides :: Next! Kyaaaa, ngga bisa bayangin Yoshioka umurnya segitu. Oh iya genrenya bukan romance :o oke, lanjutkan! Ganbatte!**

**-udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya ^^ di chapter ini ada romancenya )a biarpun dikit. **

**Pershepone-Athena :: Gilaaaaaa Futaba sama Kou jauh bingits jarak usianya! Futaba itu ceritanya rekan Tanaka ya? Trus Murao gak nongol? Dikira ada...**

** Yosh! Lanjut!**

**-haha, emang sengaja dibikin jauh umurnya :3 hmm...bisa dibilang rekan, bisa ngga sih. Murao di chapter ini muncul lho~ biarpun masih sekilas. Makasih reviewnya ^^**

**anon :: yaampun saya kaget banget liat fic aoharu cuma ada 3 yg bahasa indo x) **  
** ceritanya bagus, baik alurnya ataupun bahasanya. tetep lanjut yaa!**

**-ff aoharu emang jarang banget -)/ makasih ya reviewnya ^^ **

**felishamayu :: Yahoooo! Kochi ra Mayu desu **

** Lagi deman anime ini fufu ketawan baru nonton .**

** Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kou aku suka Disini kounya sakit yaaah :') aaahhh tak sabar menunggu lanjutannya.**

** Aku tunggu lhooo arigatouuuu**

** Salam Felisha Mayu**

**-haloo Mayu~ salam kenal juga ya hehe, Kounya sakit jiwa tuh #eh :v **

**reynyah :: ah, halo! rey juga baru baca fandom ini. berniat bikin fic disini cuma masih baca baca, hehehe :)**  
** menurut rey, sejauh ini, pembawaan alurnya bagus; pelan. cuma rey agak bingung karena tiba tiba begini dan tiba tiba begitu, cuma nggak begitu jadi soal. rey sudah bisa paham, hehehe.**  
** oh ya, sekalian rey mau mengingatkan aja, sebaiknya author tentukan bahasa yg mau dipakai baku atau nggak, jadi konsisten. tadi rey nemu beberapa kata gak baku yg 'nyempil' di kalimat baku. tapi itu juga nggak prinsip kok ;)**  
** keep writing author! lanjutkan ya!**

**-makasih reynyah-san, udah kasih saran )d haha, alurnya emng bikin bingung '-')a eh? ada kalimat gak bakunya ya? duh, nanti di revisi(?) lagi deh. Sekali lagi, makasih udah review ya ^^**


End file.
